


Love is Blind

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sukka, Taang - Freeform, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Aang just maybe falls for another best friend and he just hopes this doesn't end up the same as last time. Taang, Zutara, and Sukka.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love is Blind
> 
> A/N: I didn't know I loved Taang so much until now. I'm sad there isn't more fanart and fanfics for them. So I made one! Enjoy the gooey, fluffy sweetness of this fic. I was gonna make it into separate chapters but it was all written already and that's a lot of work so it's just gonna be a one shot with divided scenes. Leave me a review please friends!
> 
> Post-war, aged up. Zuko and Suki are 20. Sokka is 19. Katara is 18. Aang and Toph are 16. Mainly Taang, but lots of Zutara and glimpses of Sukka.

**Love is Blind**

Aang really wasn't sure why his chest felt so fluttery lately.

It all started (or at least intensified) on the day that he accidentally went into Toph's quarters instead of his own on his way to bed. Hey, these Fire Palace rooms all looked the same, so you can't blame him.

He had been quite surprised to see Toph standing in the open doorway of the bathroom. She held a towel to her naked, wet body like she had just gotten out of the shower.

Her face shifted towards him, brows lowering in confusion as her feet shuffled along the stone floor. "Aang? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Uh-" Aang couldn't really make any other sound than that.

Her dark hair was long, longer than he thought it would be. It hung straight down her back, flowing over her pale shoulders and framing her face. Her body looked soft and feminine- a shame it was always hidden under her loose clothing. Toph was really beautiful.

Somehow, he had known that before, but just now it was really hitting him- Toph was _beautiful_.

"IthinkI'minthewrongroomsorrybye." Aang mumbled quickly, fleeing as fast as the wind. His face felt as hot as the fire he could wield, and his heart was speeding like an armadillo rabbit running across the desert.

There had been so much pale skin. Toph had really... _developed_ over the years as well.

Aang was quite ashamed to say he had some indecent dreams that night and it was very hard to look her in the eyes in the morning. Of course, she didn't need her eyes to see how flustered he was by the whole event.

~~~xoxo~~~

Aang was determined to not let this newfound discovery of Toph's prettiness and the awkward incident ruin their vacation time in the Fire Nation. As the Avatar, he had to travel around often to settle disputes and give his opinion, so it was rare to be with his friends. Especially just for fun, when they didn't have duties and meetings. Well, besides Zuko of course. He still had to run his nation.

He was happy to see that over these past four years the Fire Nation has calmed down a lot. Zuko has been a great leader to them, not asking for their undying devotion and loyalty but asking how he could best serve them instead. The nation was recovering from the wounds of war, and slowly Zuko became a much loved Fire Lord of his people. Aang was so grateful that Zuko helped to provide peace in the world. It was a tough job to do alone.

In fact, they all had a lot of work in keeping the peace. As Sokka was trained to become the Southern Water Tribe Chief and took on many new responsibilities, Suki often accompanied him or did general relief work within the Earth Kingdom with her Kyoshi warriors. They were soon to be married, and Suki was still deciding if she needed to pass the reigns of leader to someone else.

Katara was nominated as the Southern Water Tribe ambassador, and she travelled almost as much as Aang did. She had set up relations and trading deals all across the world, but nobody missed the fact that she spent most of her time at the South Pole or in the Fire Nation capital. There were rumors she was secretly training to become Fire Lady.

Toph had declined the offer to become one of the Earth Kingdom's ambassadors, saying playing nice wasn't her thing. But she didn't return home to continue being a Beifong heiress either. She had opened an earth bending school, available to anyone, but nowadays she would only visit about once a month to check in on things and show off a bit. She often visited and traveled with the others, whoever needed help most. It was usually Aang, as he needed someone steady to ground him to stay focused on his tasks. (He'd much rather go ride the giant Koi fish again.)

Aang pondered these things as he wandered the gardens in the early morning light. Traveling with Toph was usually full of spontaneous fun and roaring laughter; it was easy and freeing, as both of them didn't care to stay in one place for long. They got the work done and moved on- and he didn't mind the work so much when he had a friend there with him. He decided this was no longer a good thing since 'the incident' had made him start... feeling urges around Toph. They spent a lot of time together- a lot of time together _alone._ He didn't think it would be a good idea to go back to that with this sudden desire within him.

Well, maybe he'd had a fondness for her before 'the incident' but, it hadn't been so... strong and... lusty. He maybe fancied her a little bit before, but now... now he really _wanted_ her. Like, you know, _that way._

He should just shove these feelings down as far as they could go and ignore them until they went away. That would probably be best.

He was a bit bitter about it, perhaps. The first girl he had loved had wrote him off as a little brother. Toph would likely do the same. He didn't want to develop feelings for another one of his best friends. He didn't think he could bounce back from the heartache this time. He sighed heavily and flopped on the ground at the base of a pond.

"Are you alright, Aang?"

Aang yelped in surprise, his reactive jump making him fly up a few feet in the air before landing softly in the grass.

"Zuko, you scared me."

The Fire Lord fought a smirk and failed. "Yes, I can see that."

Really, Aang shouldn't be so surprised. He was the one that had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the observant Fire Lord watching him skulk about. Firebenders were early risers, and this was Zuko's favorite spot. Aang should have expected him to be here.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked, folding himself down beside his younger friend.

Aang dragged his hand down his face. Maybe if he talked about it he could sort this out better. It was wise to ask for advice. "When you started to have feelings for Katara, how did you know she would want you back?"

Zuko looked uncomfortable at his question, shifting awkwardly as his eyes darted away.

"Zuko, I've told you before, it's been four years and I'm over it. Seriously. You can talk about Katara with me." Aang rolled his eyes. Honestly, they all treated him like a fragile bird with a broken wing. He'd accepted that Katara didn't return his affections long ago, and he was perfectly glad that Zuko and Katara had each other. They deserved happiness, and he moved on.

The Fire Lord cleared his throat. "Right. Well, to be honest, I didn't know Katara would want me back. I thought she liked you, at the time."

Aang blinked. He hadn't heard this before.

Zuko continued, "After our fight with Azula... That whole week while I was recovering and it was just me and her here before you all showed up, I was so terrified to give away my feelings. I thought she liked you, and I wasn't going to interfere with that." Zuko shrugged. Aang felt a warm fondness for their friendship. Both of them would gladly concede to the other instead of fighting over a girl.

"You're a good friend, Zuko." Aang smiled at him. "But when we did get to the Palace, she eventually pulled me aside and set me straight. Then did she tell you she liked you?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, she didn't. I think at that point both of us were really hesitant to say anything. So much was changing, the war was over, I was to be coronated, she needed to return home. We didn't know what would happen next. Neither of us said anything. I was so full of regret my first few months, because I hadn't been man enough to tell her how I felt."

Aang nodded his head in understanding. When he was younger he wasn't as scared of rejection, had no problems proclaiming his feelings. But now, at 16, the same age that Zuko had been back then, it felt different. Back when he was 12 it was a crush, now it was something more. Not only rejection, but maybe a loss of friendship... A loss of self.

"But I felt like I was incomplete without her. I was so very busy my first few months, even the first year, that I barely had time to write her letters. And since she became Ambassador and moved around so often, it was very hard to keep contact. I had sworn to myself that the next time I saw her, I would tell her."

He felt like he was hanging on to every word Zuko said, even though he knew the ending already.

Zuko's face softened as he stared off into nothing. His mouth curved into a blissful smile. "I remember the day she came back. I ran like a madman from the palace when I spotted her boat at the dock from one of the balconies. When I finally held her in my arms it was like a missing puzzle piece put in place."

"How'd you confess?" Aang asked eagerly.

A laugh rang out from the Fire Lord. "I didn't even get to! Katara kissed me and declared she was staying here!" He sighed serenely. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I told her she could stay as long as she wanted, forever if she wanted."

Aang smiled softly. They really were wonderful together, and balanced each other perfectly. Just as fire and water should.

He wondered if earth and air could balance beautifully like that.

"So." Zuko turned a knowing gaze on him. "Why did you want to know?"

He rubbed the back of his clean-shaven head and felt a blush color his cheeks. "You won't tell anyone else? Not even Katara?"

"I promise." Zuko assured him.

Aang gulped. This would be the first time admitting it out loud. "I think... that I have feelings for Toph."

Zuko didn't look surprised by his admission, as he only nodded. "Okay. And you think she won't return your feelings?"

He threw up his hands. "I don't even know if Toph is _interested_ in boys! I don't think I've ever seen her flirt or anything!"

At this Zuko chuckled. "Toph certainly isn't like other girls, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, Aang."

Aang hung his head in his hands. "What if she just laughs at me?" Zuko patted his shoulder.

"Toph may be a bit crass, but she isn't downright cruel. If you tell her genuinely, I don't think teasing you would be her response to your honest feelings."

He sighed. "Yeah. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell her yet."

~~~xoxo~~~

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, the guards were on a shift change. She quickly snuck out and closed the door softly behind her. She inched around the corner and almost screamed as she came face to face with none other than Toph.

"Hey there, Sweetness." Toph grinned evilly at her. "Sneaking out from the Fire Lord's chambers? I _wonder_ what you were doing in there."

"Shut up, shut up!" Katara hissed, looking around wildly to see if anyone else was around. "What do you want, Toph?"

Toph giggled. "For my silence? Nothing." She shrugged. "You guys are cute, I'm not gonna ruin it."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Katara tucked her hair behind her ear.

The earth bender looked at the ground and folded her arms. "I, um. Actually wanted to know if you wanted to..."

"Yes?" Katara urged when Toph didn't finish her sentence.

"Can we have some girl time?" Toph mumbled, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Katara squealed in excitement and grabbed Toph's hands. "Yes! Always! Come on!"

Toph hid her pleased smile as Katara dragged her down the hallway. As she'd gotten older, she didn't mind the girl time as much. Being cleaned and pampered was kinda nice. As long as no one touched her feet.

Only once they were settled in the mud baths, and the servants left them to rest quietly, did Katara start questioning her.

"So... was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Toph sighed, frowning. She wanted to get it off her chest, but Katara was a bit of a gossip sometimes.

"If you tell anyone I'll make you eat rocks." Toph threatened.

"...Right. I won't tell anyone your secrets, Toph." Katara reassured her.

The younger girl took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on Aang. A really big crush."

Katara squealed, and Toph almost covered her ears in annoyance.

"That is _so cute!_ " Katara clapped her hands together, accidentally splattering mud around.

Toph's face flamed in embarrassment. She grit her teeth, "Thanks. You know how I love being referred to as cute."

"Oh, come on Toph, let me be excited. You guys would be so adorable together!"

She crossed her arms under the mud and drew her knees up. "Do you think... he would like me though? I'm not really..."

"Don't speak another word." Katara lectured her, and Toph could feel her disapproving finger wag without having to see it. "I've told you before, you're a really pretty girl. You're confident, and funny, and any guy would be lucky to be with you!"

Toph sunk down lower into the mud, willing her blush away. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"You'd be able to tell if I was lying!" Katara rebutted. "So you know I'm not just saying that! You are freaking Toph Beifong, and you are a catch!"

"Okay, okay, shut up." Toph smiled happily. "You aren't too bad on the eyes either, Sweetness."

"Than- hey!" Katara pouted and splattered mud at the blind girl as they laughed.

~~~xoxo~~~

"I'm going with Suki to get her dress tailored one last time, do you want to come?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. "It's not like I can give advice on how it looks."

"Oh, right." Katara rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna stay here. Maybe Aang will let me chuck rocks at him."

Katara giggled. "Well alright then. I think Sokka and Zuko are in a meeting, but I'm not sure if Aang had to be there too."

Toph hummed. "I'll figure it out. You guys go ahead and have fun."

"Okay. And Toph?" She waited until the younger girl looked in her direction. "Everything is going to work out. I know it will."

"Thanks, Katara." Toph smiled genuinely at her.

As Katara ran off to fetch her future sister-in-law, Toph wandered the vacant halls of the Fire Palace. She used her sesimic sense and spiritual energy to figure out where Aang was.

She was unsurprised to find him meditating outside by a pond.

Toph smirked. Time to see if he was still on top of his Avatar game. She silently crept closer to him to get a good angle...

Quickly, she shoved her foot to the ground, popping up a small boulder before punching it towards his turned back.

But Aang simply raised up a fist, creating an earth wall at his back that crumbled the boulder she had sent flying towards him. He lowered his arm again to disintegrate the wall.

"Nice try, Toph." He called.

She pouted for only a moment before tucking her hands behind her head. "Let's spar. I'm bored."

"Sure. But first fix Zuko's garden or he'll skin you alive."

~~~xoxo~~~

"Stand your ground and _face me_ Twinkles!" Toph yelled, frustrated with Aang flitting around and avoiding her attacks. Such an airbender.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for an opening." Aang's voice sounded to her right, and yet she couldn't see him. He wasn't on the ground.

She could see a dip in the land, and- oh a pond. That jerk was standing on the water. On ice, probably, so she couldn't sense him at all.

Toph could hear it more than feel it; an attack was coming at her. She instinctively threw a wall up in front of her.

No impact hit the wall though, and suddenly a torrent of cold water dumped on her from above. She screeched at the unpleasant temperature- and the sissy attack. She felt Aang land a few feet in front of her, and she didn't need to see his face to know there was a big smirk there. She had been at his mercy, and they both knew it.

Toph growled, flicking the water from her face. "How many times have I told you to stop going easy on me, Twinkle Toes?"

She flicked her wrists, freeing the hidden metals blades of her bracelet and flung the metal towards him.

"Not fair! I can't metal bend!"

"Yeah, well you can bend all four elements, you whiny baby. You're not the one outmatched here, mister Avatar."

As the metal chased him around, she heard him yelp and felt him earthbend a single boulder up for protection.

How basic. She simply lifted her arms to redirect the metal around the rock. Metal bending was almost more fluid than regular earth bending, but she had mastered it well. A quick blast of air dispelled the metal shards' course, and before Toph could redirect them Aang was on the attack.

Toph was forced to drop the metal in favor of lifting up walls of earth to block Aang's air attacks from knocking her off her feet. She grunted as she continued to chuck boulders at him as well as stay on the defensive. She could feel the heat of the flames that blocked her attacks from hitting home.

Suddenly, she lost him.

Damn that flying monk.

She planted her feet, ready, waiting for him to land somewhere...

Ah, dammit, right behind-

"Ah!" She yelped as Aang yanked her off the ground, holding her bridal style in his arms.

"Gotcha." He said smugly.

She shook her head, grinning at him. "Way to take advantage of the blind girl, Twinkle Toes." She patted his cheek.

Aang chuckled, setting her back down on her feet. She noted with interest that his heart rate had spiked, and not from the fight.

"I bet Zuko and Sokka are done with their meeting. Let's grab some lunch with them." Aang declared.

Toph easily agreed, and had to stop herself from reaching out and holding his hand.

Surely, he felt it too, right?

~~~xoxo~~~

It was their last night at the Fire Palace before the wedding. Zuko stood up from his seat at the head of the table. It was an intimate dinner with just the six of them, but Zuko always was one for formalities. He raised his glass and spoke, "Thank you so much for coming this week. I can't tell you how grateful I am to spend time with you all. I propose a toast: to lifelong friendships!"

Everyone cheered merrily, clinging their glasses together and chugging the sweet wine down. Zuko set his glass down on the table and cleared his throat. "There's really a very special reason I asked everyone to come. I wanted you all to be here for this."

They all sent him questioning looks. Zuko looked to Katara and offered her his hand. She raised an eyebrow but took it and allowed Zuko to make her stand up.

Zuko kneeled to the ground before her, bowing at her feet. Katara blinked in surprise, and Aang was the only one who gasped in recognition at the Fire Nation custom.

"Katara. My sweet Katara. I want to honor you for the rest of my life, and offer you any riches and comforts that you could desire. I will protect you and revere you. I promise to hold you above all else, and I respect you enough to co-lead this nation with me. Will you marry me?"

Katara held her hands over her mouth in surprise and shock, her eyes quickly watering at Zuko's speech. Before she could open her mouth to respond, Zuko continued. He looked up at her and pulled a small box from his robes, presenting it to her. "I have made you two engagement items, one from the Fire Nation customs, and one from the Water Tribe customs. Please accept my offerings to you."

He opened the box to reveal golden hairpins, one shaped into the moon and the other the sun, shining with the most pure metal and gems only royals and nobles could get their hands on. Below the hairpins was a red betrothal necklace, the silver pendant was shaped like a yin and yang symbol of a blue moon and red sun. They were beautifully handcrafted.

Tears flowed over Katara's fingers as she wiped her cheeks and smiled down at Zuko. "Yes, I will marry you. I accept."

Everyone cheered as Katara bent over to kiss him thoroughly. She helped him stand back up and they hugged contently.

"Now let's get this party really started!" Sokka shouted as he popped open another bottle.

Aang couldn't help but glance at Toph as a weird yearning filled his chest...

The partying went on long into the night, but Aang hadn't felt like drinking much. Unfortunately it seemed that Toph was the one who'd finished all of his drinks and now she was knocked out at the small card table by the fire. The other two rowdy couples- did everyone just get super handsy when they were wasted?- had both decided to call it a night and quickly retreated to their rooms. Aang didn't need to guess what for.

He sighed as he tried to stir Toph awake. She was absolutely out of it.

Welp. He wasn't going to just leave her there.

Aang delicately hoisted her up into his arms and tilted her head onto his shoulder. He slowly walked back to the guest corridors (giving Sokka and Suki plenty of time to get there and close their doors properly... at least the Fire Lord's room was elsewhere) and entered into Toph's room. This time on purpose.

He set her down gently on the bed and took off the metal bracelets and anklets, then worked out her headpiece and unravelled her hair. He may or may not have spent a few minutes just combing her hair through his fingers. For being crammed into a bun all day it sure was soft.

He didn't dare remove any of her clothes before pulling the covers over her. There was an empty cup on the nightstand that he quickly refilled with water for her later. He even moved a waste bin over in case she puked from the excess alcohol. He'd be sure to bring her some hangover remedy tea in the morning.

As he went to leave, Aang hesitated momentarily before ducking down and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Toph."

...

"Ugh, I feel like absolute shit." Toph groaned, burying her face in her arms. She hadn't bothered to change into a new outfit, it looked like she had crawled out of bed and shown up to breakfast.

Aang didn't mind, it meant her hair was down. It maybe had some weird kinks in it from being slept on, but it was still pretty.

"Here, drink this." Aang poured her a cup of tea and forced it into her hand. "It'll make you feel better."

Toph slowly sipped on the tea, and eventually her pale face had some color to it again.

Once she was finished, Aang refilled her cup and shoved a plate of food in front of her. She mumbled, "Thanks, Twinkles."

"Do you think the others are okay? Should I check on them?" Aang asked. It was mid-morning already, and he and Toph were the only ones at the breakfast table. He'd been there for hours alone. They _did_ have to leave today.

"Don't you worry about them. I'm sure they were just up late fuc-"

"Forget I asked!" Aang spoke over her. She simply shrugged at him. At least she was recovering quickly.

Sokka and Suki stumbled in eventually. They had at least showered and changed and didn't look as bad as Toph had. Zuko came in soon after, dressed in casual attire but looking regal as ever. He admitted that he ordered breakfast to his room, and that Katara was getting ready and packing her things for their trip.

Toph raised her arms up in a stretch- Aang politely averted his eyes from her chest. When she brought her arms down her hand gently brushed against his upper thigh and he sucked in a surprise breath. She muttered an apology before standing up and retreating to pack her things as well. Aang tried to not dwell on it. She was blind, it was an accident.

And yet Toph never accidentally trailed her hands on his body like that before...

...

"Everyone settled?" Aang asked as he jumped up to Appa's reigns. Sokka and Suki were on one side, cuddled up to one another and their arms thrown around each other. They were giggling away, talking about their excitement for their wedding. Zuko and Katara sat across from them, Zuko's arms were crossed and his eyes were closed but Katara still rested her head on his shoulder. Katara gave him a thumbs up. Toph sat at the front of the saddle and pouted at him.

"You're gonna make me sit here with these guys? It's too chummy. It's giving me the oogies." Toph whined.

Aang laughed, ignoring the protests from the rest of the group. "Why don't you sit with me at the reigns? You've never sat up here before!"

"Yeah, Twinkles, because that seems way easier to fall to my death from there than from the saddle."

"Awe, come on! It's not that bad. I'd fly down and catch you if you actually fell!"

Toph drawled, "Thanks, that makes it so much better."

"Well..." Aang shrugged. "Then you can sit back there with the lovebirds."

She pursed her lips. "You have a point. I'd rather die."

Aang chuckled as he took her hand and guided her to the front. He ignored the fluttering in his chest.

"It's a bit difficult to sit side by side and still hang on, so it'd be better if you sat behind me or in front of me." Aang instructed.

"I'll just sit behind you then." Toph decided. They sat down and Aang gripped the reigns.

He gasped as Toph slid closer to him, wrapping her arms over his stomach. He could feel her pressed up against him- and Spirits all he could think of was _squishy._

"Is this okay?" She asked, and Aang could have sworn there was something devious in her tone.

Aang swallowed nervously. "Yep! Hold on tight!"

He ordered Appa up and tried to ignore the way Toph obeyed and held onto him even tighter as they took off.

This was going to be a very long trip to the Earth Kingdom capital.

~~~xoxo~~~

The dance floor was crowded with couples, even as enormous as it was. Aang was still amazed that King Kuei had volunteered his top ballroom for the wedding, at no expense to the couple. They were war heroes after all, was his reasoning.

The wedding had been beautiful, and the speeches that Zuko and Katara gave were funny and sweet and touching. Aang had gone up to say a few words and get a few laughs, Toph had a joke to throw in, and then the mic had passed to Hakoda who had retailed how Suki had basically singlehandedly broke him out of prison one time and he immediately wanted her as a daughter-in-law.

The night had been full of celebration and friends and joy. Most people were congratulating Sokka and Suki, or others were blessing the engagement of Zuko and Katara. Not many people bothered him, which was always a nice break from the usual attention he got. Aang felt free to relax and enjoy himself. He'd spent most of the night with Toph.

She looked so pretty in the green and blue dress she wore. And her hair was down, he loved it when her hair was down. Aang was feeling a bit bold from the fizzy drinks when he'd asked Toph to dance.

He was surprised she didn't say no.

They'd danced for a few songs, flowing easily to the music. Even if she was blind, she was an heiress, and dancing had been taught to her at a young age. For an earth bender, her movements were perfectly fluid and graceful. Aang matched her easily, light on his feet as always. He ignored the stares they received, instead focusing on the girl in his arms.

He needed to say it, needed to know if she felt the same.

"Toph, I need to tell you something, uh, but I... I'm not really sure..." He trailed off. His feet slowed and their dance came to a stop. It's a good thing they were already at the very edge of the dance floor or someone would have barreled into them.

Aang was going to do it. He was going to tell her how he felt.

He kind of wished he could have another one of those fizzy drinks. Or ten.

Toph slid her other hand down his arm from his shoulder. "You're shaking." He could see her face was a bit red. From the exertion of dancing maybe?

"I'm nervous to say this." He swallowed.

"Yeah, you've been really nervous around me lately. Just spit it out, Twinkle Toes." Toph grinned at him, of course she could feel when he was nervous.

Contrary to her belief though, he wasn't a lily-livered turtle duck. He was the Avatar! He's faced the friggin' tyrant Fire Lord!

He could tell a girl that he loved her!

"Toph... I really like you. No, that's- I'm in love with you." Aang said boldly and clearly, right to her face.

The blush settled brighter on her cheeks. She smiled covertly, trying to hide her face from him. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Aang blinked. He's not really sure what reaction he expected- okay maybe a punch to the gut for starters- but her blushing and smiling and overall not surprised was not what he thought would happen. A new hope sprouted in his chest.

"Your heart is racing." She smiled, placing her hand against his chest right above the pumping organ. It seemed to even hitch it's rhythm as she touched him. She tilted her head up to where she thought his face would be.

She spoke softly, moving her face closer to his, "I love you too, Aang."

He gasped in surprise at her confession. And the use of his actual name. He knew she was angled for a kiss but he just couldn't believe his ears. "Wait, you do?!"

"Obviously." She huffed as she felt him shift away. "Haven't you mastered seismic sense at all?"

Toph guided his other hand that was still in her grasp to her chest, placing his palm above her heart. Aang flushed and stammered and tried to pull his hand away from her breasts which he could feel the squishiness of beneath her dress. But she didn't let his hand go.

"Can't you feel my heartbeat?" She beamed. "It's as fast as yours. I've been nervous around you, too."

"Oh." Aang relaxed. He _could_ feel the speed of her heartbeat against his hand. He'd never thought of using his seismic sense to see if Toph was anxious around him too. That would have been a smart move.

Toph blushed again as she muttered, "So... you can kiss me now."

As her grip loosened, Aang slowly traced his fingers up her ivory throat, across her jaw, and cradled her head. Toph invitingly tilted her face up again, stepping closer to him. She kept one hand on his chest, the other trapped his hand to her face.

Aang grabbed her waist, melting her feminine body against his as he finally dipped his head down and captured her lips. Her lips were a bit chapped, but still pleasant against his. Somehow both rough and soft, just like her. He angled her head to the side to deepen the kiss, molding his lips against hers. He felt more than heard Toph's sigh against his mouth.

Slowly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Her milky eyes blinked open as she panted slightly. As they caught their breaths, Toph buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm sappy."

Aang laughed, squeezing her tighter against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I won't ruin your image."

.

_fin_


	2. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know the story is complete but BONUS scene in between leaving the Fire Nation and getting to the Earth Kingdom capital for the wedding.
> 
> I just wanted a little more emotional connection okay  
> ~~~xoxo~~~

Aang had to concentrate very very hard.

He could feel her pressed all up against his back. Her thighs were incasing him. Her arms were around him. Her _breasts_ -

Dear Spirits was it hard to concentrate.

Good thing Appa was a smart animal who knew where he was flying, Aang didn't have to do much with steering, or else they'd probably end up in the ocean.

He did his best to calm himself down. But then again shouldn't he take the time to enjoy this?

Suddenly he felt Toph sigh, her breath hitting his bare shoulder that his tunic didn't cover. He shivered at her warm breath on his skin. It made him think of naughtier things.

Toph seemed to scoot even closer, her arms tightening more as she buried her face in the middle of his back. His heart was probably pounding loud enough for her to hear.

He thinks he feels her smile- wait a second, his eyes narrow. Is she _teasing_ him?

Does she _know_ -

Appa grunted and Aang blinked, concentrating back on actual flying. He looked ahead and focused. Then he frowned.

The great air bison groaned louder, and Aang reached out a hand to pat his head. "I feel it buddy. We'll stop."

Toph tilted her head on his shoulder and asked, "We're stopping?"

"The air currents have changed. There's a storm ahead. Not a super bad one, but we shouldn't fly through it. We would have stopped for the night soon anyways."

They had finally gotten through the ocean and had been flying above land now, to go across the Earth Kingdom would take another day's worth of traveling.

Aang shifted to look back at the occupants in the saddle. Katara was now laying her head on Zuko's lap, fast asleep as he played with her hair. Like his sister, Sokka was also asleep, although much less gracefully. His mouth was wide open as he snored on Suki's shoulder. Suki didn't seem to mind as she simply sharpened one of her knives.

"We're gonna stop early, a storm is approaching. We'll make the rest of the journey tomorrow." Aang informed Zuko and Suki. They both nodded in agreement. With that, Aang snapped the reigns to start lowering Appa down. As they broke through the clouds, he spotted a nice open field they could camp in for the night.

They had only just landed when Toph quickly jumped off. She still hated to be away from the ground and not sense anything.

Aang hid his pout at the loss of her touch. He definitely should have enjoyed it more.

He grabbed his things, and Toph's single bag before floating down beside her. Their friends were much slower getting down, and Sokka had many complaints about his sore bum.

"No one cares about your butt, Sokka." Zuko said dryly.

Sokka gasped. "I bet Suki cares!"

But Suki only rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at his behind- which ended up in a wrestling match. Suki still pinned him, but it was definitely harder than it used to be.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Katara wrinkled her nose at the scene as she finally jumped down from the saddle after dumping all their things. Zuko caught her as she landed. He shook his head at the dorks on the ground, "Tell me about it."

Katara grabbed his hand and hoisted her pack higher on her shoulder. "Zuko and I are putting our tent up over there to get away from them."

As the two newly engaged benders quickly retreated to the far side of the clearing, Toph rolled her eyes as hard as she could. "They're just as bad, honestly."

Aang laughed, it was true. Zuko and Katara weren't as big on PDA as Sokka and Suki, but they were both very possessive of each other, and weren't afraid to show it.

Suki brushed the dirt off of her and cleared her throat. "We will also set are tent up over the other way because... we will." She finished lamely. Sokka wiggled his eyebrows as he followed Suki further into the field. Aang made a puking motion at him before turning away. Spirits knows Sokka would have made some crude hand gestures otherwise.

"Well, it's just you and me then, Toph."

An offended grunt and chirp answered him and Aang turned to Momo and Appa with his hands out in apology. "And obviously you two! Come on, we're a packaged deal, guys!"

Momo screeched again as Appa blinked at him. "Here, I'll find you guys some food." He started to head to the woods to look for some fruit. "Toph, could you-"

"Already on it, Twinkles." Toph cracked her knuckles before bending a large wall to form a shelter for Appa. It had to be big enough for him to not feel claustrophobic but still be out of the rain. All four of them could stay under it easily.

Aang returned soon with his pockets and a bag full of fruit and his arms full of firewood. Toph was laying on one of Appa's legs, Momo was snuggled in her lap. He smiled at the picture of it.

Toph jumped slightly as he dropped the firewood. As he quickly rearranged it and lit the fire, he spoke, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She shrugged. "It's alright, I just didn't feel you. I'm keeping my feet off the ground so I don't have to see all of the lovebirds humping like armadillo rabbits."

Aang wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna see that either." In fact, he didn't even want to accidentally see it with the seismic sense Toph had taught him. He climbed up on Appa's leg too.

"Scoot over. You want some fruit?" He nudged her. She held her hand out and he placed an apple in it. Then he threw most of the rest to Appa and Momo, saving a bit more for him and Toph to munch on. They ate in comfortable silence as the rain started to fall outside their shelter, creating their own warm safety.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Aang asked as he lay down fully on Appa's paw.

Toph reclined next to him, they had to be close to not fall off. It made his heart flutter.

Appa grunted and rested his head down to sleep after the long flight. Momo came to squeeze in between them, and Toph ran her fingers through his fur as she answered his question.

"I suppose. I haven't been to a wedding for a while. I hated them when I was a girl, but I'm sure this will be a much different wedding than what I'm used to." She grinned widely at him.

Spirits but she was beautiful. Aang smiled back at her.

"Oh I'm sure it will be plenty interesting. I haven't been to a wedding in over a hundred years though, so I don't know what to expect!" He joked.

She rolled her eyes at him and poked him. "Are you going to use that joke forever?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

Toph snorted at him. She looked down, and Aang was pleased to notice a slight blush on her cheeks.

She spoke hesitantly, "Would you... ever want to be married to someone one day? Or is that not something air nomads do?"

Aang hummed. "Normally, air nomads don't marry. It's not unheard of, just uncommon. But more air benders had to be made somehow." He joked.

Toph laughed, snuggling further into Appa's soft fur. Aang continued, "I think I'd really like to get married. Not just because I would like to pass on air bending and not be the last one, but... I think I would really like to spend my life with someone like that. I think it would be fun and rewarding."

"Yeah I see what you mean. From seeing my parents, I didn't think much of marriage. They probably want to arrange me one, like they did. Not that I would obey them. But now seeing all our friends... there's actually love there. It's just like having a best friend to be with all the time. It doesn't seem so bad."

Aang nodded in agreement. Those flutters were back full force, and it seemed hard to swallow. "Would you ever want to be married to someone then? If it wasn't arranged?"

She shrugged. "I guess it depends on the guy I find. If it's right... if there's actually love involved."

A weird tension filled the air and Aang desperately wanted to ask her if he would be the right kind of guy for her. Should he say anything yet?

Toph yawned loudly, pulling a purring Momo to her chest. "Well, we should get some rest, huh?"

Aang nodded glumly, realizing he missed his chance and the moment was over. "Yeah, we've got another long day tomorrow. Good night, Toph."

"Good night, Aang." Toph closed her eyes, and Aang had to stop himself from caressing her cheek.


	3. Bonus Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here I am again adding another scene to a complete story. Won't say it won't keep happening. I could probably actually edit the chapter and just add the bonus scenes in but ima be honest, I'm too lazy to do that.
> 
> This scene takes place right before Zuko's proposal. It taps into the more emotional side of Toph. And of course Aang being his usual sweet self.
> 
> Anyways this could also be read alone so there's that. Might post as it's own one shot too.
> 
> P.S. If you don't ship Toph x Aang, nobody is forcing you to read this and I'm not asking you to leave a mean review about the ship. Just go read something else and leave me alone, k thx. Let people enjoy things.
> 
> P.P.S. If you've left a nice review thank you! I appreciate the kind words! Please keep it coming I love affirmation  
> ~~~xoxo~~~

Toph laid back on the soft grass, content to listen to the wind rustling the leaves, the sun on her skin, and the feeling of the earth under her.

She really liked the Fire Nation. It was always warm here, and the plants and animals were so different from the Earth Kingdom. Nothing was like home; here she was free and _alive_.

People here didn't immediately recognize her or her family name. While she had patched things up with her parents, sometimes she'd still rather not be associated with them and the expectations that came from the Bei Fong name.

She was finally free from that control… all thanks to one person.

Aang.

Toph threaded her fingers through the grass, a sigh pulling from her lungs as her heart seemed to skip a beat at just the thought of him. Being in love was pathetic, huh?

But if it was Aang, she didn't mind so much. He was her best friend, and in a way, her savior. He gave her courage to leave her old life behind, he saw her talent and gave her a purpose for it, and even now after the war, he continued to be her biggest fan and led her on exciting adventures. He gave her life meaning.

She didn't know where she'd be without him. Probably stuck in her miserable home, never tapping into her true earth bending potential, married off to some snotty suitor…

But instead she was still travelling with the Avatar, free to go wherever and explore the world. And with Aang by her side, it was full of laughter and excitement. The fun thing about Aang was he had a mischievous flair like her. (And not a total stick in the mud like Katara). But at his core, he was just _good_.

For her, Aang was as vital as air.

Oh _spirits_ was she a lovesick moron or what. Ick.

"Hi Toph!" A voice brought her back to the earth.

"Ah!" Toph startled, the earth beneath her hands crumbled. Only one person was able to take her off guard when her feet were on the ground.

"Oh, so sorry, did you not see me coming?" Aang smirked, his tone indicating he wasn't sorry at all.

Toph threw a handful of grass and dirt at his legs. He'd gotten very skilled in sneaking up on her using his air bending, and now he'd made it more of a game to see if he could startle her.

"You'll be the death of me, Twinkletoes."

Aang laughed, settling down to lay next to her. She felt him get comfortable and sigh in content. They lay in silence, just enjoying nature.

"Has anyone ever described colors to you?" Aang asked suddenly.

Toph lifted an eyebrow. "No? How would you describe something like that?"

He shifted on his side to face her better. "Let me try. You feel the grass between your fingers? And hear the leaves moving? That's the color green. It's associated with nature and life. It's the color of earth." He pulled on the sleeve of her shirt. "It's the color you wear."

Toph's lips curved into a smile. Green, huh. It sounded nice.

She reached out her hand to his chest, feeling the fabric of his tunic. "What color do you wear?"

"Yellow. It's… Do you feel the sunshine on your skin?" Toph nodded. "That's the color yellow. It's warm and bright and happy."

"That suits you then." Toph laughed.

Aang laughed along with her, grabbing her hand where it still rested on his chest. Toph would have been content to keep laying there with him for hours, listening to him describe colors and holding her hand. But instead, Aang stood and pulled her up with him.

"Come here!" He pulled her along down the hill, never letting go of her hand. He stopped on top of a fallen log.

"This is brown. Tree trunks, and dirt, and rocks. They're all a little darker and warmer. They're sturdy and strong."

Aang jumped down and continued to guide her further. Her interest was piqued, and Aang knew it. They came across a small creek, and they waded right into it.

"Do you feel the water flowing? It's cooling and soothing. It can be really peaceful, most of the time. Rain, rivers, oceans, the sky… these things are all blue. That's the color of the water tribes."

Toph traced her thumb on the back of his hand. "That's the color of your tattoos right?"

"Yep! For the air nomads, our blue arrow tattoos are the mark of air bending masters. They represent the outward flow of chi energy." He guided her hand down his shoulder all the way to his palm as he spoke.

Toph nodded in understanding. She took his hand and dragged him out of the water, heading back towards the palace. "What other colors are there?"

"Well, hundreds probably." Aang shrugged. "But another basic one is red. Let's see… think Zuko. Red is fiery, angry and passionate. It's not just warm, but burning hot."

"Are you telling me you think Zuko is hot?" Toph smirked at him. He groaned and pushed her shoulder.

"That's it, I'm done telling you about colors."

"Awe, don't be embarrassed! I won't tell him about your little crush. I might tell Katara though." Toph giggled.

Aang sighed. "You're the worst."

Toph punched his arm. "You still love me."

Interesting… that comment made his heart rate spike. She hoped it wasn't Zuko he had a crush on.

"Come on, we'll be late for dinner."


End file.
